Alive
by Yamiro
Summary: SuzaLulu AU lemony oneshot! // He watched, keeping on telling himself that it was his duty to watch, his reason for being there... it was his duty was to protect and observe the boy. And so he did...


As always, many thanks to my beta, **Kuyuki Mitsuru, **for being my lovely beta (though I reread this… and found a typo you missed! You, you! xD)! And also thanks and cookies to **ame no itteki, **for encouragement!

A/N This. Is. Weird. I'm warning you now, so continue to read on your own responsibility.

This is my first try, to write lemon that is. I feel that this is a disaster... but that could be only my low self esteem speaking, since the people to whom I showed this seemed to like it. Mah, just please tell me if you liked it... I'm trying to improve... and I need to know if someone actually appreciates my effort.

Anyways, what's with the lack of SuzaLulu lately? Ame-chan and I make an official complain! We need our SuzaLulu drug!

Now onto the story!

Enjoy!

Warnings: PWP, boy on boy action, explicit descriptions (I think so, anyways), half assed attempt on writing smut.

** DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Code Geass, as probably everyone, I wish I did.

* * *

Alive

(oneshot)

_(__He didn't know when it started, but it all changed that one night)_

He watched, keeping on telling himself that it was his duty to watch, his reason for being there. His eyes were glued to the lithe figure, sitting by the table across the room, reading a book, his head pooped on his hand. He couldn't help himself, being quite addicted to the sight already, to turn his eyes away from it.

And boy, what a beautiful sight it was… pale skin, raven hair, as dark as the night itself, falling on his face… and the most amazing set of eyes that he ever saw.

He couldn't fathom why did they… forbid him from looking into these violet irises… were they afraid he would lose himself in them?

Seeing him now, it was… a possible scenario.

He still couldn't understand why he felt like that. It was strange, seeing as he did not even spoke with the other boy since he started his duty.

And that was weeks… no, months ago now.

He never once heard the young boy's voice. It intrigued him, somehow, made him wonder why was he so silent.

Well, it wasn't his place to start an actual conversation, with him being a simple guard, though he did bid him good morning and night every day. The other didn't seem to acknowledge it, treating him like he did not exist, but that did not discourage him in the slightest. He made sure to always speak these small pleasantness, just like a perfect knight to his master, hoping that he will someday answer… even if only to order him to shut up.

He just wanted to hear his voice... was it asking too much?

Probably it was...

It was all strange, he had this weird feeling from the moment Her Highness Princess Euphemia opened her mouth that evening long ago. He was a simple soldier before he got involved with the Royal Family. It was just his strange luck that allowed him to get close to the Third Princess, that and one VERY failed assassination attempt. Since then they grow closer together, quickly becoming friends, with her making him her Knight one day, and he could not help but notice that she was distressed, often a sad and wistful smile made it's way on her face. He asked her one day about it...

And she looked at him with those sad, big lilac eyes...

"There is something I want you to do for me, Suzaku." she said, smiling softly "You... you should be able to help."

Of course he didn't understand what she meant by that back then (not that he fully understood it now), but eagerly agreed, hating to see her like this, so sad and fragile.

And so he started his duty, the next day after their little chat.

To his surprise the one to give him... a 'talk' about his new duties was Princess Cornelia, the oldest of li Britannia siblings. She seemed strange herself, well, she never seemed to like him much and they avoided each other as much as it was possible, but that evening even he could tell she just wasn't herself.

She informed him about his new responsibilities, which was strange too, and told him that his charge will be the Eleventh Prince, Lelouch vi Britannia. He was also told that day that he was to keep secret everything that would happen during the time spent with the Prince... and that he was not allowed to look him in the eyes...

No matter how much he thought about it, it never made much sense.

And so, the next day he was lead towards the wing of the palace he never visited before, and was 'dropped' before a heavy looking doors. It again seemed suspicious to him when the servant left quickly, like the devil itself was hiding behind those doors.

But maybe it was the truth, after all?

He still could remember clearly that moment when he opened those doors. It was the library, the same room in which he stood in now, and spent many hours in, looking at the boy... who was doing right the same thing he was doing now, reading the countless books.

Just how many volumes he read since he came?, he wondered inwardly. It seemed the only thing he did after all, but he never showed that he actually enjoyed them, always maintaining that expressionless mask of a face. It made him want to shatter it to pieces and prove that the boy was capable of having emotions… to prove…

… that he was human.

But his duty was to protect and observe the boy.

And so he did.

He snapped out of his musings hearing a soft sound break the silence.

The midnight haired prince closed his book and stood up, probably intend on putting it back to it's rightful place.

He watched his every move like a hawk, never really getting bored with it, never getting enough, even after all those endless hours...

It slowly derived him crazy.

His eyes kept on following as the pale, long fingers caressed the side of the book, before leaving it on the shelf.

The boy then turned, moving towards the doors that led to his bedroom.

He turned too, and being the one closest to the doors opened them for him. He stepped in holding them open and the other entered not even looking at him.

_Not my__ day today too_, Suzaku thought, bowing his head and opening his mouth to bid him good night, but the words died before he could mutter even one syllable.

"Don't." this single word ceased his breathing and brain function all together. He blinked not sure if it was just his imagination, because the voice he heard wasn't really rasped, as he thought it would be, with the boy not using it properly... it wasn't easy to describe it... it had a commanding tune to it, but on the other hand it was silky... frizzing him instantly with it's intensity.

Meanwhile, the prince made his way towards the bed and sat on it, his legs dangling over the side, hands rested on the dark red, almost like blood, material of the bed's sheets.

The next words almost made his heart stop beating.

"Make me feel alive." he said, making the eye contact for the first time since they met. There was something terrifying and at the same time exciting in these eyes, that made it almost impossible to refuse the... order.

(And he could swear these purple irises changed their color at that moment, it was almost imperceptible, but he caught it, no matter how strange the notion sounded…)

Yet he stood there, his face white as sheet, not daring to move an inch from his semi-bowed pose.

_What was that? __He really did said that, what I think he said, did he not?_

The prince huffed, to his further bewilderment, and rested his back on the bed.

He had to admit that this little display hurt his pride.

He made his way towards the bed, without really thinking and stopped, when he noticed that he was only inches apart from the Prince, his hands settled on the both the sides of the other males head. He admitted it, he felt attracted to the other, thought about doing these… things to him... but it was all his imagination... nothing prepared him for something like... this.

Their eyes met again, and he could swear that he saw a flicker of emotion in them, initial shock at his actions maybe? It made his... anticipation... more prominent, sending a spark to his lower regions.

And his rational mind (if he even ever owned one to begin with) officially turned off

He lowered his head, intend on claiming those delicious looking lips, but he missed his mark when the boy underneath him tilted his head, his lips making contact with his jaw instead.

_What the...?_ he thought, surprised a little at this. Wasn't this what the other wanted?

But his thoughts disappeared again, as he felt his lips hit that soft skin... it was just perfect, and any dream he ever had (and he had quite a few) could not compare to the real thing. He pressed his lips against it lightly, and made his way south-west, trailing a line of butterfly kisses. The boy underneath him made no sound of protest, but neither none of appreciation.

Infuriating, truly infuriating.

He paused, trying to think up some strategy, to make the Prince respond to his... advances... he never before did things like that, not to woman and certainly not to a man. It was a totally new experience for him and all he could count on were his instincts... He licked, experimentally, on the other's pulse point, then started to suck on it. The response he got wasn't much, he could feel the body underneath himself stiffen slightly, but nothing more than that.

It was a good start... he just had to double his efforts.

He continued to attack the boy's neck, one of his hands making it's way towards the raven locks. He could feel the heat radiating form the other, even through his clothes... ah yes, clothes seemed in the way, now.

He removed, albeit reluctantly, his hand from the soft black hair, moving it downwards to work on the buttons of the prince's shirt. Good thing was, that the prince choose to wear simple clothing, nothing too extravagant, like the other nobles or Royalty preferred to, which in result made it's easier to dispose of. Hell, he would probably tore it to shreds if there were more layers separating him from that pale skin...

He sounded like a pervert, did he not?

He made a quick job on the simple white shirt that the boy wore and gently caressed the now exposed skin with his fingertips. His lips traveled further in the south, seemingly on their own... soon reaching a little pink bud. It was already hardened, but he couldn't tell if it was from his... ministrations or because of the cold air. He took it slowly in his mouth, twisting his tongue around it making it harden further. He looked up to see the prince's face. What he saw wasn't very satisfying, the boy hardly seemed affected by the whole ordeal.

Granted, his purple eyes were half lidded, and there was a droplet of blood escaping the injured lips... did he bit them too much, so he would not make a sound?

We will see about that...

He gritted his teeth, drawing a little blood with his action and earned himself an angry hiss from the boy below.

Now, that was a better reaction.

He licked the crimson liquid, his tongue making a slow and deliberate movements. The taste wasn't all that bad, a mix of salt and iron... none the less, it was strangely alluring. He licked it off and 'kissed better' the small injury. Then he ran his free hand on the boy's side and then further down, at the same time ,never casing the contact, he moved his lips to the other nipple and started teasing it too. He was getting distracted, every move, every contact making the pressure in his lower regions more prominent to an outsider observant (if there was one, anyways).

His hand finally reached it's destination, that is, the more sensitive areas of the Prince's body. He moved it up and down the small budge, teasing it through the clothing.

"Nn." was the response he got this time and he couldn't help but grin a little.

Scratch that.

He grinned like a mad man.

(It was just like a beautiful music to his ears.)

With a renewed enthusiasm his mouth moved to join it down there, marking that flawless skin with small purple bruises along the way. He paused, his head hovering over the throbbing organ hidden under the thin layers of material.

He breathed out, and began to undo the pants. There was no sound of protest yet again, so he took the liberty to do so eagerly.

It wasn't the most comfortable position to be in, his legs were failing from the bed's side, and he could not maneuver as he pleased in the result. So, he decided the best course of action would be just abandon it altogether, the bed that is, and slide to the carpeted floor below, so he could continue his... task in more comfortable way. And so he did, proceeding to get rid of the Prince's boots and pants, while at it, spreading the limbs apart to have better... access... It wasn't a hard task, it was only his 'eagerness' (and a little bit of nervousness) that made it took longer than it probably should usually.

Ah, yes, he did feel nervous, under all this excitement. Through it was... an order, he could not help but feel uneasy... feel that he was violating the trust put in him by both Princesses. It made him stop in his tracks and look at his charge again. It wasn't normal, what he did, what he was doing... but he couldn't find it in himself to feel repulsed, disgusted with these actions. Just the opposite, he felt rather proud of himself, for making that unnaturally pale face took in a pinkish hue. All other feelings and thoughts (the rational ones, not the ones that kept on telling him to continue what he started, these were still with him, screaming at him) were thrown down there, somewhere deep in his mind to deal with later. His pause didn't last too long, he lost to his confused feelings rather quickly, without much fight, and he got back to the task at hand. After a while he finished dealing with the damned pants, and looked up briefly to admire his... work.

And what an arousing sight that was. The only articles of clothing left were the Prince's underwear and the fully unbuttoned shirt, which exposed his well sculptured upper body to the world. That, and a line of purplish marks he placed upon it earlier.

Behold.

He leaned in again, and licked at the dark colored material of the boy's underwear, noticing as the other's grip on the sheet tightened and a small shiver ran through the body below. He reached both of his hands up to tug on it's hem, his tongue traveling up to play with the raven's belly button meanwhile. He slipped it in, twirling the pink organ around the small hole, when his hands took care of the second to last article of clothing, sliding it down the boy's long pale legs, and leaving it on the floor. As he could clearly see now that the other was holding back for some unfathomable reason, the occasional whimpers and moans that managed to escape his mouth every now and then were making it hard for him not to just take him right that moment. He could feel his own need aching, almost painfully, to be released from the confides of his pants. But he paid it no heed, instead focusing his attention on the Prince's. He licked the length from base to head, wanting to hear these small sweet noises again. And he wasn't disappointed. As soon as his tongue made the contact with the semi-erect organ, a rather loud "Ah!" reached his ears. He repeated the action a few times, his charge's reactions getting calmer, as he got used to his treatment, and he apparently wanted to regain his composure again...

Noticing that, he decided to change his tactics. His tongue returned to the tip, a rather agonizingly slow motion, and he delicately nipped at it. He was awarded with a low moan again and the hardened flesh twitched, as if begging to...

_Ah, your wish is my command, Your__Highness,_ he thought, a small smirk appearing on his lips.

He opened his mouth wide, granting it access, and took it as deep as he could, for a beginner like him (which wasn't far), to not to choke. He swirled his tongue again, trying hard to breathe properly, but at such moment multitasking was rather difficult feat, and the unfamiliar 'object' inside did not make it any easier for him. He tilted his head back, but did not release the Prince's member from his mouth, instead opting to suck on it. It was... fascinating, to say at least, the way it pulsed and twitched like it was in agony and he lost himself in the moment again. He moaned deeply in contentment, never stopping his ministrations. Though, his eyes snapped open when he felt a rather forceful tug at his hair, and not a moment later he found himself being pulled forward, deepthroating the entire length in result. It took him completely by surprise, and not being ready for such a thing he choked, stumbling backwards on his bottom as a result. He sat up properly, his eyes darting upwards to see the most amazing sight to ever grace his eyes.

The Prince was sitting up, all sweaty and flushed with arousal, his eyes filled with unspoken lust. That was just about all he could take. He recovered quickly and stood up, moving towards Prince Lelouch, his lips meeting the other pair for the first time that evening (or ever at that matter). The Prince didn't avoid him this time, and he thanked God for that... because the feeling could not be described by mere words. He closed his eyes and savored the moment, just kissing him slowly. It was all good and he didn't want to break the... magic of the moment, but his body was still on fire. He licked his... lovers? (he wondered if... no, maybe he more hoped, that this will change something with their strange relationship) bottom lip asking for entrance and was granted it without much wait, on the other's part. He slipped his tongue inside that moist cavern, at the same time lowering them to rest on the bed. Both feelings, of the hot body below and the one of that sinfully delicious mouth, were making him feel new levels of euphory. To add to this, the other was actually responding, his tongue battling with his own, slowly and sensually.

He wished for this to continue forever, right that moment. But his body had other ideas, his hardened erection painfully reminding him of his own needs. He guided his hand to help himself down there, never breaking the kiss, which became more heated with every second it lasted. Of course, it couldn't last forever, they both were still were pretty much human and needed to breathe. They parted, just for long enough to take a few raged breaths and were back at it. Somewhere along the way he noticed that the Prince's hands were back in his curls, this time only massaging them softly, the roughness from before was gone. He moaned into the other's sweet mouth, and finally finished undoing his pants. He shuddered, feeling the cold air hit his aching need. He used all his will power to break the kiss and moved his hand to his mouth intend to start to suck at his fingers.

He did some research, don't blame him for being curious, and he somewhat knew the mechanics of the intercourse between two males. Libraries are such wonderful places, after all.

And no, he did not read about such things with the Prince in the same room, he didn't even think there were such books in His Highness's private library.

Better just don't ask.

And how surprised he was, when a pale hand blocked it's way. He looked at the other questioningly.

He couldn't quite tell what was hidden there in these purple irises, which captured him like this, beside the lust, anyways. He could tell that there was something dark in there... and he didn't know if he even wanted to know the answer.

All there was at the moment that he was sure of, was that the Prince was far too gone to care about such things. He was probably too, but even so he still was aware that it will hurt him more... and hurting him wasn't something he wanted to do, just the opposite. Unless... that was what the other wanted?

His thoughts were cut off when their subject reached up and claimed his lips, initiating the kiss. That surprised him of course, and he imidately lost himself, his serious thoughts long forgotten. He depended the kiss, making himself more comfortable, one of his hands cupping the Prince's cheek.

_Looks like this day is a day full of surprises_, he thought.

He was at his limit, and he really couldn't take it anymore... he slowly took a calming, deep breath, positioning himself between the Prince's legs, he moved his hand to the other's erection, wanting to distract him from the pain that was surely to come. The other arched his back slightly, overcome with intense pleasure as he began to pump the length, speeding up, as he positioned his own before the midnight haired youths entrance. He pushed in, slowly, to make sure to not bring much pain to him, even if it was inevitable. They both moaned, as in unison, as he felt the tightness envelop him. It was the most amazing feeling so far. The Prince on the other hand, had his eyes shut tightly, and he was biting his lower lip again. He sped up his hand's movements, bending over to claim one of the nipples with his mouth again, distracting the other. It worked, the noises he could hear were now more filled with pleasure, than the moment before. He slowly pulled his member out and back into that lithe body, far too scared to do more damage. Which was fine for a moment, after which the Prince made a sound of frustration, and he took the hint, speeding up. Each thrust made him closer to the edge, each of them more forceful than before. He moaned for the umpteenth time that evening, or night already, thrusting under different angles, searching. He didn't want to be the only one to receive the pleasure out of this, and so he was rather pleased when he finally found what he was searching for. He knew on spot that it was it, the 'magic spot', feeling, seeing and hearing the effects. The Prince became more vocal, or so it seemed, as he sped up again, hitting it again and again. It wasn't long when he felt the passage tighten, pressing against him in such a manner, that was unbearable. A loud 'Ahh!' was heard again, and something rather sticky hit his stomach. He managed only a few thrusts more, before he too, came over the edge.

His brain still couldn't process thoughts very skillfully, and he rested his forehead against the flushed flesh, closing his eyes. He felt tired, his stamina, thing he always was rather proud of, couldn't match his enthusiasm as he could see now. The months of stationary duty… made him somewhat lazy… He slowly pulled himself out and rested on the other side of the big, comfy bed.

That was… unexpected, to say the last.

None the less he smiled, content, and turned his head towards his… companion.

He might've sweat dropped, if the sight wasn't so cute… the Prince was fast asleep, totally drained from their… activities. His grin only got bigger, as he reached his hand and brushed the sweat covered bangs from where they have fallen on his master's eyes. He looked quite angelic, sleeping like this, a side of his charge he never saw before, and wouldn't mind at all, seeing again.

But what brought the future for them, was an entire different story, and his hazy mind called him from such thoughts… to sleep.

And so he did, with a happy smile still plastered to his face.

* * *

A/N2 I can't believe… I have written this… o.o'

Okay, thank you for reading this piece of fiction! I actually have an idea for a multi chartered sequel for this (my Goth, a sequel to a PWP?! Is it even possible?!) and I have already two votes to continue writing it! Please tell me if you want a story set in Victorian Era (though it wouldn't be 'Victorian' anymore, huh?), with strange plot twists, crazy alchemists and overall oddness. And maybe some ZeroLuluSuza, since I promised to spread ZeroLulu love! xD

Oh, and don't ask if Lelouch used his Geass on Suzie! I won't tell you! (I'm evil like that)


End file.
